DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite/Transcript
This is the script for DC Super Hero Girls' Adventures of Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. Royal Sparkle: voice We are born of two universes. Ultron Sigma: voice Each of them, imperfect, each afflicted with a sickness of organic life. Royal Sparkle: voice From thier ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality and space. Ultron Sigma: voice All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are Ultron Sigma. Royal Sparkle: voice And we are Royal Sparkle. Both: voice We are your gods. at Xgard, the Supers fight the robots while the caption appears; Xgard, 88 days since the Convergence Captain America: X. Evil Ryan swings his Lightsabers at the robots Evil Ryan: These robots just don't know when to quit! Evil Anna: You said it. her magic to freeze a drone Ice to meet ya. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Evil Anna passes it onto Harley and it's Harley for the win! the robot to bits Bumblebee (DCSHG): Yeah, honey! Marshmellow: Yay! I love helping you fight Ultron Sigma! Sci-Ryan: Look! There is Strider with Coco. Strider: Captain America, our teams are in position. The enemy forces are massing at the palace gates. Captain America: Perfect, then let's not keep them waiting. Heroes, move out! I'll lend you my shield anytime! Supergirl: Yes, sir! Mega Man X: With us together, this'll be a big one. Batgirl: It will, X. Chun-Li and Captain Marvel with Emmet and Poison Ivy (DCSHG) Emmet: We hope Dante and his buds find and free Thanos, because we need him to tell us how to defeat Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope too, Emmet. Emmet have his jackhammer out and breaks the drone into two Captain Marvel: Nice job, Emmet. Chun-Li. Chun-Li: Captain Marvel. Shall we? fight the robots Emmet: These robots don't stand a chance. small group of robots are coming at the four heroes. Captain Marvel and Chun-Li use their powers to blast them then, before two robots attack Emmet and Poison Ivy, two aruas of magic destroyed them and Emmet sees that Doctor Strange did it Emmet: Doctor Strange! Strange gives a kind gesture. To Ultron Sigma and the villains Royal Sparkle: Heroes of both dimensions. Ultron Sigma: Welcome to ours. Eclipso: Looks like the Supers are here. Ultron Sigma: The Prince of Asgard has come home. Royal Sparkle: And he have friends for us to play with. her hand Go. Show them what we've made of you. Ultron Sigma: The heroes will be no match for us, Royal Sparkle. to the heroes Thor, Arthur and Matau are dealing with some robots Matau T. Monkey: Hey! You think Thor and Sir Arthur are here? Supergirl: I think, they are. Thor: Vengence... For Asgard! Matau T. Monkey: Thunder! sends lightning at Arthur's lance and he defeats one of the robots Thor: Sir Arthur. Not bad, for one so small. Arthur: And you, Thor, are indeed mighty... for a heathen prince of lightning. Matau T. Monkey: What's that over there? Arthur: Fresh fodder! Thor: No. Stay your lance! My people... what has become of them? Jessica Cruz: Maybe they are taking a nap. Iron Man: She's right, Thor. They'll be fine... eventually. Thor: Stark. Spencer. Oggy. Iron Man: Nice weapon, Lance-a-little. Conpesating for something? Arthur: Only your foolishness, Iron Man. Matau T. Monkey: chuckles I think you like him already, Thor. Thor: I agree with you on that, Matau. Dante and a few of his buds Dante: 7- 6, 8 - 6, 9-6! Come on, Hawkeye! Bertram T. Monkey: I think this is embarrassing, Dante. Dante: Well, Bertram. I guess you are right about it. Hawkeye: Let's call it a tie. Rocket Raccoon: Yo, Dante! Outta ammo. Can the ladies come out to play? Dante: For you, Rocket, anything. his guns to Rocket Be good. Rocket Raccoon: Ebony, Ivory... Care to dance? Raccoon fires the guns at the Ultron drones to Sci-Ryan and Poison Ivy Sci-Ryan: Say, Poison Ivy. You think when we rescue Thanos, we could take him to Avengers Tower in New Metro City. Poison Ivy (DCSHG): I hope so too, Poison Sci-Ryan. Chris Chris: Darn! These things are like rats! Thor: Have care, Commander Redfield. These were once my people. Even now they fight well. Oggy the Cat: Don't worry, Thor. We will find a way to change them back. Mega Man X: This is my home too, Thor. Ultron Sigma and Royal Sparkle are going to pay for what they done. Pear: I hope so too, X. Thor: Courage, my friend. I swear I'll free you from Ultron Sigma's and Royal Sparkle's grasps... or die trying. Matau T. Monkey: And we will, my friend. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer